


Dragon Desire

by Spindini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: The great barbarian warrior, Zarya, is assigned the task of defeating a dragon. She ends up satisfying the dragon instead.





	Dragon Desire

The magnificent warrior, Zarya, had decided to face the dragon of light by herself. 

This dragon was more humanoid than most, and had been attacking the Volskaya lands for a while. Katya, ruler of the Volskaya lands, didn't know what to do about it, so she summoned her lead warrior, Zarya, to her chambers.

"What would be your strategy for dealing with this?" she had said.

"I'll take her on in my own way." Zarya turned her back to Katya, flipping her fluffy orange hair.

"Very well. I'll send backup just in case."

"No, really. I won't need that."

Zarya ran through the fields of Volskaya, with a band of fellow warriors trailing behind.

"All right! Wherever you are, light dragon, get ready for me, Aleksandra Zaryanova!"

The dragon flew over Zarya's head. If it wasn't a threat to her land, Zarya may have found it beautiful. It took the form of a fiery woman twice Zarya's size with leathery wings and a tendril growing from the back of its head. 

Zarya flexed, when a strong wind blew her fur skirt up. Luckily, she was covered under it, but the dragon still stared at it intently.

Then, from between the dragon's scaled legs sprang a raging, fiery shaft.

Zarya stepped back, but then realized something. "Ah! A weak point!" She lunged towards the dragon and grasped the appendage with one hand. 

"Do you wish to be with me?" said the dragon.

"What? I wish you would go away from Volskaya!"

"I only came here so I could have a chance at taking one of the strong Volskayan warriors as my mate. I think you're the perfect one for me. They call me Symmetra of Vishkar, by the way."

"Symmetra..." Zarya stared into her glowing eyes. Symmetra was a beautiful dragon, but would being with her be right? She looked her up and down, then took off her furred gloves.

"What are you doing?" shouted Katya.

"Symmetra. Is it not obvious?" 

"You were supposed to save us!"

"And now I'm doing it by giving the dragon what she wants." Zarya tried to wrap one hand around Symmetra's length, and when she failed to get it around, she added the other. She slipped her fleshy fingers under the ridges that lined it. Zarya's bulky arms pumped as she rubbed Symmetra up and down. Feeling the heat of Symmetra's body and her sinuous movements under her hands, she smiled tightly. Symmetra growled softly as her head hung down. 

Zarya then noticed a rounded, engorged area at the base of Symmetra. She unwrapped her hands then stroked that area, coated in raspy scales. Symmetra roared out and released a string of shimmering liquid from the pointed tip.

The next thing Symmetra did was press Zarya against the ground. She spread her legs and licked the fur on her stockings, then ripped them off to feel the hard muscles in Zarya's legs. Symmetra then pulled off Zarya's skirt and the covering under it and was met with a solid, veiny shaft.

"I like it." Symmetra winked.

"Oh, yours is better."

"We'll see if you're right." Symmetra rubbed her tip on Zarya's and wrapped it around the length. She moved slowly against her, with each scaled ridge pressing against it. Zarya slowly thrust herself against Symmetra. They sighed in enjoyment as they rubbed on each other faster. 

Symmetra then moved away and her shaft became coated in a glowing liquid that came from the spaces between the scales on it. "Now, I will make you mine how Vishkar dragons do." She pressed her warm tip against Zarya's ring.

Zarya's face became hot and flushed. Getting this treatment in front of all her fellow warriors - and especially Katya - was something that she would never hear the end of. But she wanted it, and if anyone tried to give her any grief about it, she was saving Volskaya, so she at least had another reason.

She leaned into the moment, with husky moans as the tip slid in. Symmetra cracked a toothy grin as she plunged deeper. Zarya felt her body betray her, with tightening walls and clenching cheeks. She ground herself against Symmetra's hard ridges, moaning with delight, then pounded her own shaft as Symmetra smoothly thrust in as far as she could go. 

Then, Zarya felt herself drenched in sweat, veins all over her body popping up. Symmetra's thrust had crashed against her most sensitive area. She felt tension bubbling up inside her as Symmetra moved herself against her a few more times. As Zarya felt her peak coming, Symmetra stopped and filled her with a blast of release that felt like lava inside her.

Zarya tried to grind against her some more, but Symmetra re-sheathed herself, leaving Zarya stretched and dripping, but without anything to bring her to her limit.

Symmetra looked at Zarya's throbbing rod. "I wanted to finish you as well... but your insides were just too strong for me to keep it up."

"That's not a problem." Zarya stroked herself harshly and fountained her release onto Symmetra's wings.

 

Katya soon asked the dragon to help defend Volskaya, and she did, by breathing fire that formed into a semipermeable light wall, so that Volskayans could leave but enemies couldn't go in.

"I just want to thank the ones who made this possible. Thank you, Symmetra, for being so willing to change. And thank you, Zarya, for being perfect for her."

Zarya blushed as flashes of being with Symmetra blinked in her mind. "I can't believe I saved you with my most delicate parts. I'll go save you some more tonight."

"I can't wait," growled Symmetra.


End file.
